


The Confrontation

by Pixie_Child



Series: Another Backwards Culture [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 'the other man' is your boyfriend's <i>husband</i>, it makes life interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline** : just after "Another Backward Culture"  
>  **A/N** : because I love Zelenka even though I don't really even like McKay.  
>  **Beta** : nope  
>  **Feedback** : is a must!  
>  **Disclaimer** : Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
>  **Posted** : April 18, 2011

Radek stood in the middle of the commissary after getting his dinner, and looked for a place to sit. Most of his usual dining companions were still in the lab, enduring a lecture regarding (mostly imagined) screwups that happened in their boss's absence, and his partner was the one giving the (more than a little insane) lecture. His eyes fell on Colonel John Sheppard, sitting alone in looking lost in thought. Radek grinned and went over.

"May I join you?" He asked. The Colonel jumped.

"Uh, yeah, sure, Zelenka. Have a seat."

"Thank you." He slid into the chair across from Sheppard. "So," he began, "I understand that you are married to my partner." The look of shock he received in response was very entertaining.

"How - What -" Sheppard stammered, then cleared his throat. "We've only been back a few hours!" He hissed. "How'd you already hear about it?"

"Rodney was in a very foul mood when he came into the lab. He didn't even remember to tell me he was the smartest person on Atlantis. So I risked my life and asked him what was wrong. His exact words were 'I am now married to Colonel Electric Hair, so I hope you don't have any problems with helping me commit adultery.'"

"Oh. Uh..." Colonel Sheppard winced.

"Before I could enquire further, he began to yell at Dr. Kusanagi, so I fled to avoid the impending insanity that is Rodney while ranting."

"Smart move."

"I thought so."

They sat in relative silence as Radek ate and John pushed his meal around his plate.

"Are _you_ okay, Colonel?" Radek asked finally.

"I'm good. Thanks, Zelenka." John smiled a little. "It's just really weird."

"An off-world marriage is hardly the weirdest thing to happen to your team." Radek scoffed. The Colonel shrugged. "Unless," he lowered his voice and continued tentatively, "Do you wish you were a real marriage?"

"God, no!" Sheppard exclaimed loudly. "Uh, no offence, Doc, but he's all yours."

Radek smiled widely. "No offence taken. Rodney is... an acquired taste to be sure." Sheppard held up his hands, as if to shield himself.

"Too much info." But when he lowered his hand, he was smiling as well and Radek belatedly caught the double-entendre.

"If you say so." His meal finished, he stood and picked up his tray. "So you are aware, should you change your mind and decide to move in with us, you are sleeping on the floor."

That made him grin. "No problem, Dr. Zelenka. Scouts honour."

"Good."

"Hey, Radek?" Radek inclined his head. "Thanks to the company. But you'd better go find that boyfriend of yours and calm him down, before one of your department ends up killed by that lunatic."

"You're welcome, I shall follow your advice now."

Hopefully, Rodney had calmed down by now. He and his team had been gone for three days and both had been too busy to spend any time alone for nearly a week before that. And angry sex, while enjoyable, just did not have the level of intimacy he was craving.


End file.
